Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest
Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest is the second film in the Pirates of the Caribbean series. Cast Singing cast *Kevin McNally - Joshamee Gibbs Non-singing cast *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Orlando Bloom - Will Turner *Keira Knightley - Elizabeth Swann *Bill Nighy - Davy Jones *Jack Davenport - James Norrington *Stellan Skarsgård - "Bootstrap" Bill Turner *Jonathan Pryce - Governor Weatherby Swann *Tom Hollander - Lord Cutler Beckett Plot The wedding of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann is interrupted by Lord Cutler Beckett of the East India Trading Company, who has arrest warrants for them after they aided Captain Jack Sparrow escaping execution a year ago, and one for Commodore James Norrington, for delaying the pursuit of Sparrow, but he resigned from his position and disappeared months prior. Elizabeth is imprisoned. Beckett sends Will to find Jack's magic compass, which points to whatever the holder wants the most at the time, in exchange for Letters of Marque which will make Jack a British privateer and ensure Will and Elizabeth's pardon. Shortly after Will leaves, Governor Swann, Elizabeth's father, tries to flee Port Royal with her, but he is arrested by Beckett's aide Mercer. Beckett reluctantly allows Elizabeth to go after Will with the Letters of Marque, which she does by stowing away on a Scottish merchant vessel, the Edinburgh Trader. Jack escapes a Turkish prison after acquiring a drawing of a key he desires, but his compass continually fails to provide him a heading. On the Black Pearl, Jack reunites with Will's father Bootstrap Bill, who joined the crew of Davy Jones to escape being trapped in the seabed. Bootstrap reminds Jack of his own deal he made with Jones thirteen years ago to raise the Black Pearl from the depths, and now he must either join his crew or be dragged to Jones’ Locker by a sea monster the Kraken serving as his pet. Panicked, Jack takes the ship to land, ending up on Pelegosto. Will arrives on the island and is taken captive by cannibals, but he and surviving crew members escape to the Black Pearl with Jack, joined by Pintel and Ragetti. The crew visit voodoo priestess Tia Dalma, who reveals the key to unlock the Dead Man's Chest, in which Jones placed his own heart after being betrayed by his lover. Tia Dalma tells Jack where to find Jones’ ship — the Flying Dutchman — and gives him a jar of dirt as a defense against Jones, who cannot step on land but once every 10 years. Jack tricks Will onto a shipwreck, only for the actual Flying Dutchman to emerge from the ocean and take Will prisoner. Jones confronts Jack, who makes a deal to break his blood debt if he brings Jones one hundred souls in three days but Will has to stay on the Dutchman. Bootstrap helps Will escape the ship with the key. Will promises to use the heart to free Bootstrap. Jack goes to Tortuga to recruit new crewmates, meeting Elizabeth and Norrington, who has become a drunkard. Both of them join the Black Pearl. Jack realizes that if Beckett gains Jones’ heart, he can rule the seas. Norrington eavesdrops, planning to get the heart in order to regain his life and honour. Will hitches a ride on the Edinburgh Trader, but Jones discovers the theft of the key and summons the kraken to destroy the Scottish ship, realising that Jack is after his chest. All parties arrive on Isla Cruces, but a three-way sword fight breaks out between Jack, Will and Norrington to pursue their own goals, while Jones’ crew attack Elizabeth, Pintel, and Ragetti. In the chaos, Jack unlocks the chest, removes the heart, and hides it in the jar of dirt, only for Norrington to steal it and pretend to sacrifice himself by drawing the Dutchman crew off with the chest. Jack, Will, Elizabeth and the Black Pearl crew are confronted by the Flying Dutchman but the Black Pearl outruns it. Jones summons the Kraken. which traps the Black Pearl. Jack discovers that the heart is missing and abandons his crew, but returns when he sees the Kraken destroying the ship, wounding the Kraken with a net full of explosives. Jack orders the survivors to abandon the ship, but he is chained to the mast by Elizabeth realising that the Kraken is only after Jack for his unpaid blood debt to Jones. After they leave, Jack manages to free himself from the chain, but is dragged into Davy Jones' Locker along with the Pearl. Despite capturing the chest, Jones fails to find his heart. Norrington reaches Port Royal, presenting the heart to Beckett. Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Pintel, Ragetti, Marty and Cotton return to Tia Dalma's house, where she asks if they wish to rescue Jack from the locker, to which they agree. Tia Dalma says they will need a captain who is familiar with those waters. The captain appears, and to their surprise, it is Captain Barbossa. Musical numbers *"Yo Ho Ho (And a Bottle of Rum)" - Mr Gibbs Category:Films